Tell Me What's Wrong
by AshAnime
Summary: Maka and Confusion have never gone hand in hand before. So what's eating at the intelligent Meister's brain? Soul's been really stand-offish and distant lately. How is she supposed to help if he won't tell her what's wrong? ONE SHOT SoulxMaka Soul/Maka SLIGHT FLUFFINESS.


**R&R **

I've always wanted to do a Maka&Soul fanfic so I sat down and typed one:) I feel really good about it and I don't think it's OOC at all. Please read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater but i'd be really damn proud of myself if I did!

* * *

**Tell Me What's Wrong**

**_by: AshAnime_**

Maka was confused.

And this was weird for her because very rarely did the young meister ever get confused. She was Maka. Smart, well behaved, over-achieving Maka. It never took long for the right answer to pop into that intelligent head of hers.

So what was different this time?

"What are you thinking about?"

Maka jumped in her seat on the plush couch and looked up to see Soul staring down at her. His white unruly hair was let out from its usual headband, and his hands were comfortably tucked into his pockets.

"I'm not thinking. I'm reading," Maka answered, lifting her mystery novel to show her curious weapon.

Soul barely glanced at the title and gave Maka a questioning glare. "Don't lie to me Maka. I walked into the living room and you were just staring at the blank TV screen. You definitely weren't reading."

Maka sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "So I got a little sidetracked. You stare of into space all the time in class and I never start pestering you about it."

Soul dropped himself unto the couch and fished the remote out from beneath the cushions. "Well excuse me for _pestering_ you." he said, sounding slightly offended. "The thing is, you never look lost Maka. I'm usually the one staring aimlessly around while you've got your head in the books. It was just… weird for me to see you like that."

Maka moved to say something, but the TV suddenly came to life, cutting off her protest. She stared as Soul flipped through the channels with an impassive expression on his face. A part of her was thankful for the interruption, because in all honesty she didn't know what to say.

_I'm confused, Soul._

_You've been acting so different lately._

_Why wont you tell me what's wrong?_

_The last time I tried to ask you snapped at me._

_I don't what to push you away._

Maka probably looked like a gaping fish as she opened and closed her mouth in frustration. Every time she thought she came up with something reasonable to say, her mind would conjure an annoyed Soul who'd only end up yelling at her.

"If nothing were really wrong," Soul spoke up, startling Maka out of her turmoil, "you would have continued reading, I would continue flipping through channels, and we'd both go about our Sunday like normal."

Maka clenched her fist. "Nothing's wrong."

"Ok then, keep reading."

"I will."

"Cool."

"Fine."

Maka scooted as far away from Soul as she could and opened back up her book. Her eyes scanned the words, but for some reason her mind wasn't all there. Usually reading transported her to another world, but she had never felt so aware of sitting there with Soul then she did now.

"Cant concentrate, can you?" the albino weapon spoke up.

"Just leave me alone."

"Ok."

"I'm confused, alright!?" Maka snapped, clapping her book shut and standing. "You've been acting weird, Soul. Last week I tried to ask you what's wrong and you completely brushed me off. I tried again a few days ago and you snapped at me. If we were to try and resonate or souls right now we'd be a complete and total mess!"

Soul sat, staring up at Maka with that same impassive gaze, his red eyes never wavering.

"Are you done?" he asked calmly.

"Yes!"

"My brother's in the hospital."

Maka blinked and tried to ignore the sudden hole in her stomach.

"He got into a car accident on his way to a recital."

Maka gulped and uncurled her fists. She slowly sat back down, closer to Soul this time, and tried to find the voice to say something. A horrible feeling washed over her when she realized she probably made him say something he wasn't ready to talk about.

"Soul, I-"

"I was really cold, the last time we talked," Soul cut in, his thumb still punching through the channels. "So when I got that call it made me realize something…"

"What?" Maka whispered, her voice dry.

"If my brother died, the last thing I would have ever said to him was, 'I hate you'," he answered, a not so funny chuckle escaping from his lips. "Can you believe that?"

"You didn't mean it," Maka blurted, placing her hands over Soul's and the remote. She took the device from him and turned the TV off. "I'm sure your brother knows you didn't mean it, and when he gets out of the hospital you can apologize."

"And if he doesn't get out?"

Maka frowned.

"He's in a coma Maka. There was severe trauma to his head. He could die right there in the hospital. And what if he does wake up but doesn't remember anything? Me? My parents? Our Grandma? The music?"

Soul looked down as Maka's small hand squeezed his. It sometimes amazed him how those small little hands of hers wielded him with such expertise. He could feel the rough calluses on her palm from gripping him so tightly in battle.

Feeling her hand on his gave him that rush of ease that washed over him every time she picked him up for a good fight.

"Wes is an Evans," Maka said, causing Soul to look into her light green eyes. "And from what I've seen from you, the Evans are very, very strong."

Soul felt the corner of his mouth lift up into a smile for the first time that week. Without a second thought he linked his arm around Maka's shoulder and yanked her into his chest.

"Soul!" she squeaked, her voice muffled in his t-shirt.

Soul laughed and ruffled her hair. "Can't I give my meister a hug?!" he exclaimed teasingly, wrapping both arms around her and squeezing her even more into him.

Maka some how manage to get her head sideways and breath in a gulp full of fresh air. "Yeah but you don't have to strangle me!" she argued, squirming in Soul's strong hold. "I couldn't breath!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic!" her weapon laughed, looking down at her glaring green eyes. "Maybe if you didn't have such a flat chest I-"

Soul suddenly felt a very hard pinch in his side and yelped at the sharp pain. His arms involuntarily loosened and Maka used the opportunity to scoot to the other end of the couch. "I give you hug and that's how you repay me?" Soul chuckled, rubbing his sore side that was probably red and bruising.

Maka stuck out her tongue at him and waved her book threateningly in the air. "That was no hug. That was abuse. And if you come anywhere near me again, Soul Eater Evans, I swear to Death I will Maka Chop you!"

"Ok, ok…" Soul sighed.

"Good. Now-" Maka stopped and raised her book higher in the air as Soul lunged forward. She prepared to drop her hand in defense but paused as soft white hair nestled into her lap. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Resting my head on your lap," Soul answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Who said you could-"

"Thank you Maka," Soul whispered, causing his Meister's eyes to widen. "I should have told you about Wes sooner. I really needed that talk today."

Maka blinked.

"And the hug… I really needed that too."

Maka slowly lowered her hand and placed the book next to her lap. "Be careful Soul," she giggled, ruffling his white hair, "you're beginning to sound a little uncool."

Soul frowned and swatted her hand away. "Well don't go around telling everyone that I'm giving away hugs and thanking you… especially Black Star."

Maka smirked and poked Soul in the cheek. "Can I tell Tsubaki?"

"No."

"What about Liz and Patti?"

"Nope."

Maka sighed. "Ok, ok I wont tell anyone." She watched Soul find the remote again and return his head to her lap.

"Wes will be fine," she said, opening her book to where she left off.

"I hope so."

"I know so."

Both fell into a comfortable silence that involved Maka devouring every word in her book and Soul intently watching the TV from his Meister's lap. He had finally found a channel he actually wanted to watch.

It wasn't until a little while later that Maka looked away from her book for a split second and saw that Soul's eyes were closed. He wore a much more peaceful expression on his face and his breathing was soft and slow.

Maka hadn't even noticed the bags under her weapon's eyes until just then. This little nap was probably the first time he had slept in days.

Sighing, she took a second to set down her book and study Soul's calm face. Maka ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed her thumb across his forehead soothingly.

"Sleep well, Soul," she murmured quietly.

"You deserve it."

* * *

Ok so that wasn't my first Soul Eater fanfic but it was my first MakaxSoul fanfic=) Please _**REVIEW**_ and tell me what you think! I hope anyone who comes acrossthis liked it and thank you for taking the time to read it:)

**THANKS!**


End file.
